Fateful Encounters
by DIFFERENT IS GOOD
Summary: Alice has a vision of Bella becoming a part of the family. After befreinding her, the Cullens have a visitor and the phrase love at first sight is brought to life. FORMALLY ON LOVE-OF-THE-CULLENS. Same story just revised!
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you may try to just skip to where you left off last, I don't advise that, I'm going to be doing a lot of rewriting, the story line, and chapters are basically the same just revised!**

**Alice**

It was times like this that I really hated being a vampire. Don't get me wrong I loved the speed, the beauty, the awesome powers. But having to live in constant rain that bothered me. It ruined my clothes! Gucci, Jimmy Choo, Prada all worn once because of this horrible weather. I walked quickly, keeping my gate and speed to that of a human. Jazzy walked with me easily keeping up, his legs were so much longer than mine.

"We have more than enough money, and you'd never wear the clothes twice anyway, I don't see why a little bit of rain bothers you so much," Edward mumbled to low for the surrounding humans to hear. I rolled my eyes. _It's not just a little bit, it's a constant pour. _He nodded ever so slightly. I smirked. _Besides, it's not just that it's my hair, and my makeup too. _He excused himself, choosing not to listen to me and sit around until first period started.

"What's got him all grumpy," Rose asked amused. I giggled. Jasper let a small smile grace his handsome face. The amusement was palpable.

"Just my thoughts on fashion," I told her. She grinned wickedly. Several boys near by stopped to stare at Rose. Of course she was gorgeous to them, stunningly so. Emmett made himself known. Throwing intimidating glares at all that dared look at _his_ Rosie. It would actually be really scary, Emmett was big with lots of muscled, and he had mastered the _she's mine back off_ glare. But when you see him in his Superman boxers while holding a stuffed bear named Patrick, the intimidation factor drops. The bell rang and I sighed, Jazzy squeezed my hand. I pecked him affectionately.

"See you second period," I whispered. He nodded. I made my way to English with Ms. Elis.

Today we were recapping on our essays that were due in two class periods. They were supposed to be about some famous authors and why they influenced literature, mine was already done sitting inside a little sparkly pink flash drive. She also mentioned we'd be having a new student in a few days, Isabella Swan latest talk of the town. The room shifted the whiteboard and posters fading away, in it's place were images. There was a girl, petite, with brown wavy hair, and brown eyes. She was beautiful. She was sitting on our couch laughing. Hugging us all. Pouring out her soul with Edward on the computer. Emmett demanding a rematch after she schooled him on Mario kart. Esme cooking a storm in the kitchen. Rose braiding her hair while gossiping about the bitches at school. Carlisle fixing up a cut. Jasper helping her with a history assignment and finally Isabella smiling her eyes ruby red, her skin flawless and sparkling. She was going to become one of us.

More images flashed showing just how important she was to our future. Our futures were intertwined. We needed to have a family meeting, now, school could wait another day. I texted Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, they were seniors and could check themselves out. I sent a message to Carlisle and Esme saying we needed to hold a family meeting ASAP. Finally I texted Edward letting him know we'd be checked out. My phone lit up, I checked the messages looking up at Ms. Elis when she glanced to my side of the room. I put on my innocent face. She went back to the overhead pointing out more sentences and grammar. Esme was on her way, Carlisle was getting off work. Emmett was excited to skip school, Rose and Edward wanted to know what was going on. Jasper just said okay, after many years he'd learned not to question me.

Ms. Elis's phone rang she glanced at me.

"Miss Cullen you're being checked out," _that's Mrs_., I added mentally. I gathered my things and breezed out of the room.

When I got to the parking lot everyone exchanged looks of confusion no doubt wondering what the hell was going on. I gave them a knowing smiled.

"All in good time," I looked pointedly at Edward. _And just to make it fair, I'm keeping you out. _He groaned while I recited Party in the USA in German. Jazzy and I rode with Esme, Edward took Emmett and Rose in the Volvo.

When we got back Carlisle was already in the dining room sitting at the head of the table. I took my seat next to Jazzy he held my hand sending me bubbly feelings. Everyone turned to me expectantly.

"Today I had a rather interesting compilation of visions," I managed to keep my mind guarded. Edward gave me an exasperated look.

"You've all heard of the new girl, Isabella Swan, Chief's daughter. She's a part of our future. I've seen her become a friend, a sister, and a daughter," Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle's attentions were hooked, now I just needed to convince the other three. Of course Jazzy was an easy win.

"She'll be fine with what we are, and won't tell a soul. I don't know how she finds out, but she does and she still loves us the same, if not more. I see sleepovers, and makeovers with Rose and I," Rose is now hooked on the idea. Ha, "she's quite the little competitor never backs down from a challenge, she loves the classics, movies, books even her music, she's quite clumsy been in and out of the hospital with injuries, she loves to help people, she's so kind, and selfless, and the best part is…" oh this is gold, they're hanging onto every word I'm saying.

"She's so interlocked with our family, she's going to become like us. She wants to be a part of this family," I let them stew mulling over what'd I'd told them so far. Emmett was the first to respond.

"This little human sounds like fun, when can we meet her?" Rose smiled softly but her face was guarded.

"Are you sure? You've said so yourself your visions are subjective, I'd hate for this to be wrong and have us all exposed," I smiled.

"This is going to work out, trust me," I advised.

"Another daughter would be nice, we're kind of overrun with males here, another female would even things out," Esme said, Rose smirked as did I, now are numbers were even.

"It sounds like you've thought everything out Alice," Carlisle mused, I nodded. "It would be interesting to see how everything turns out," Jasper grabbed my hand squeezing it gently.

"Being around a human all the time won't be easy, but if she's around so much I'll be able to desensitize myself, besides family isn't food," I beamed at kissed his cheek. I turned my attention to Edward. _Well…? _He sighed.

"I've seen the visions, she's so at ease, so trusting, so loving. Everyone's just going to love her. How can I take away that happiness?" I showed him more visions of the piano sessions they'd have. He smiled a little bit, though his eyes voiced his concern. He'd see it'll all work out.

"Then it's decided, we befriend her, let her in on our secret and let things play out," now how to approach her?

"An excellent question," Edward said quietly. I spaced out letting the vision play.

_Isabella was moving her boxes into the house. _

"_I can give you a ride to school," Isabella had a horrified look on her face she glanced at the cruiser. _

"_Is there any other way I can get to school?" The phone rang. _

"_Hello," "Carlisle?" Chief answered. "I swear your psychic you have some timing…" _

Perfect!

"Carlisle, get you phone out you're going to make a call to Chief Swan. Say you've heard the town gossip and want to know if Bella wants a ride because we are offering," I pointed to Edward and myself. Emmett bounced in his chair.

"I want to come too!" I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Okay us three," Carlisle dialed the number.

"_Hello?" _Charlie answered.

"Hello Chief Swan it's Carlisle,"

"_Carlisle?" _

"I've heard from a few nurses that you're daughter's moving in. I was just wondering if she wanted a ride, Alice and Edward are in the same grade and they're offering,"

"_I swear your psychic you have some timing, Bella and I were just talking about that,"_

"They'll be over at 7:30," Carlisle replied.

"_Thanks Carlisle, Bella really needs some friends, new student and all your kids know how it is," _

"No problem Chief," they hung up.

"Alright Edward, Alice you know what to do," Carlisle turned a fathering gaze to Emmett.

"Try not to scare you off," he stated. Emmett pouted.

"Sheesh you people have no faith in me,"

"Come on Jazzy lets go for a hunt," we all split up to do our own separate activities.

"Don't doubt yourself Jazz, you'll be able to handle her blood," I kissed him fully on the lips.

**First Chapter after revisions! WOOT WOOT!**

**JESSica KIMberly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I'm going to work hard to finish all of Fateful Encounters today! Tomorrow will be Happily Ever After, the next day An Angel Demon, and finally A little bit of love. Once again Saturday is when things will be deleted, does anyone want to adopt Californian Adventure? Otherwise it will be deleted. **

**JESSica KIMberly**

**Bella**

I never had many friends in Arizona, then again I was sort of socially awkward. I blushed a lot, and stammered growing up. So by the time I matured and got into high school I was already deemed a waste of time and left invisible.

Now I'm here in Forks and after being here 3 hours already kids my own age are reaching out to me. It was a nice change.

Charlie helped me to unpack until he got a call from the station. He apologized for having to duck out so soon, but I was used to it. At least with Charlie I wouldn't have to worry about getting calls from the police that a confused and slightly dangerous woman was insisting I was her daughter, he was a well respected police chief I had no doubts he'd stay out of trouble.

I busied myself doing housework dusting shelves and tables that had hardly been touch, washing a little laundry, and putting the final touches on my room. When it came time to make dinner I every cupboard of the kitchen, Charlie had absolutely no food in here! I ended up making Macaroni and hotdogs, it was simple and good. After school tomorrow I'd have to visit the grocery store. Charlie came home and looked at our little meal appreciatively.

"It's a good thing you've come along, take out was getting a little unbearable," I rolled my eyes and speared a hotdog.

"I'm sure you would have figured something out. Maybe a lady friend, or a maid," his face reddened at the mention of a lady friend.

"Nu-uh?" I cried incredulously. "So who is she?" he chewed his food slowly avoiding the question.

"Sue Clearwater, I'm helping her out, her husband had a heart attack and she's got two kids," I didn't comment. My dad and his romantic life were no interest of mine. After we were done, Charlie made his way to the living and soon enough the sounds of cheers and sports announcers filled the air, good to know things didn't change. I put away the dishes and went upstairs, I could either read my favorite book or pick out my outfit for tomorrow. I opted for the first seeing as I hate having to pick out clothes, it really didn't matter anyway. Clothes didn't make the person, the person did.

I read for an hour and a half until my eyes began to droop, I turned off the bedside lamp and squirmed out of my jeans. It was colder here, so I wiggled under the covers. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When my alarm went off in the morning I got out of bed, immediately wishing I was back in it. The air was so cold, I ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I spent a lot of time in there. Enjoying the warm water, I was all clean and smelled like strawberries. I towled off. I had a habit of drying off, putting my hair in a towel and then running into my room naked, I peaked my head out the door and listened. Charlie must be at work. I ran across the hall quickly, and shut the door.

Hair brushed, check, clothes, check, bag, check, pop tarts check. I sat on the couch munching on my pop tarts. There was a honk outside, my cheeks were slightly pink, and my heart was beating faster than normal. I made my way out and saw the silver Volvo, the windows were tinted, but through the windshield I could see the driver was strikingly handsome. Sharp perfect features, and smoldering gold eyes, his hair was in a disarray and coppery. I made my way to the empty passenger seat.

I opened the door, when a head popped from the back of the car without warning, he had short dark curly hair and those same gold eyes, he smiled big and it showed his dimples. I shrieked and jerked back not expecting him to pop up. I ended up following right on my butt in front of these gorgeous strangers. The guy laughed, loudly, I blushed getting up slowly.

Don't mind my brother he's and idiot," a tinkling voice said. I looked inside and right next to the guy that scared me was a tiny pixie of a girl, the giant next to her only served to make her that much smaller. She had short black hair sticking out in ever direction, and again gold eyes. I got up my face still hot and sat down shutting the door.

"Are you okay?" the driver asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I just scare easily I guess," the guy behind me laughed mussing my hair.

"Oh you will be so fun to prank," I turned around to glare at him.

"My dad's police chief, I have a lot of time and leverage over him. It wouldn't be too hard to frame you," his eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't," I smirked.

"Try me," we stared each other down.

"Right well I'm Bella Swan who are all of you?" I turned back in my seat and did my seatbelt.

"Talk about whiplash, oh Jasper's going to love her and her emotions. I'm Emmett Cullen the sexiest of all the Cullen boys," he stated proudly. I pursed my lips to contain my laughter.

"Are you sure? I mean this guy here could give you a run for your money, and I haven't met you all yet, therefore, you opinion is biased and deemed false until I prove it for myself," We all laughed while Emmett gave me a strange look.

"Feisty one aren't you? I like her," he stated. I blushed slightly.

"Aw and she blushes too, can we keep her?" my face was flaming by now. The girl put her hand out.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she stated I shook her tiny hand, it was freezing. I looked at the driver expectantly he turned flashing a crooked smile.

"Edward Cullen," I nodded, something seemed off about him, he seemed… frustrated.

"Something up Coppertop?" he gave me a distasteful look, while Emmett laughed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I shrugged.

"You seem kind of frustrated," his eyebrows scrunched.

"You're an observant one aren't you?" I nodded proudly. "I'll tell you later, Coppertop?" I nodded, by now we had pulled into the school parking lot I got out avoiding the awed gazes, can you say awkward. What was with people? I know I'm new but come on I just saw a girl with her mouth hanging open. I ducked my head blushing slightly and made way for the office. Alice tagged along.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked. She giggled.

"Oh you'll find out," she said mysteriously. I shook my head and opened the door, inside there was a woman with red hair sitting behind a desk I walked up.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan I'm new here," she smiled.

"Oh yes I have you things right here," she pulled out a three papers.

"Here's your class schedule, a map of the school, and you're going to have to get you teachers to sign this. I nodded nothing too difficult. As soon as I stepped out of the office Alice forcefully removed my schedule from my hand.

"Oh you have English first with me, Spanish with Rose, History with Jasper, Trig sadly by yourself, lunch with us of course, Biology with Edward, and look at that P.E. Emmett,"

I'm assuming Rose and Jasper are her other siblings, well that's just dandy I get to meet all of them. The bell rang and Alice practically dragged me to the English building. Ms. Elis, I liked her she didn't make me announce myself, let me sit by Alice, and she taught my favorite subject. The kids at Forks are talented, they can still stare at you even though your sitting in the back of the classroom. The kid on my right some boy with blond hair, a baby face, and blue eyes turned to me.

"You're Isabella Swan right?" I nodded.

"I prefer Bella," he smiled.

"I'm Mike Newton, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends during lunch," I smiled politely.

"Sorry I'm going to be sitting with the Cullen's," his face got suspicious he leaned forward to see past me and his eyes narrowed at Alice.

"What?" I asked annoyed. He looked at me.

"The Cullen's are freaks, they never talk to anyone," I took a deep breath.

"The Cullen's are not freaks they're perfectly nice, and funny, they gave me a ride and have been welcoming and nice so shut your trap and pay attention Ms. Elis is looking at you," as if on cue Ms. Elis called on Mike asking what she just said. I giggled under my breath when he stuttered that he didn't know. A note landed on my desk small bubbly handwriting wrote:

_That was really cool, Mike had been a thorn in our side since we came here, and you told him off for us thanks! _

I uncapped my pen.

_What are friends for? ;) _

Alice smiled happily.

_Oh we are going to be best friends! _

Even on paper her enthusiasm was a little over the top. I nodded and the lesson breezed by.

Mrs. Gonzales seemed like an okay person. She signed my paper and rambled in Spanish to have a seat, I took the only empty seat next to the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. She was the kind of girl that made everyone's self esteem say goodbye as it swirled down the toilet. She had and angelic beautiful face framed by golden locks, again she had those strange gold eyes, and pale skin. I walked slowly stumbling slightly as I did. She scrutinized me carefully probably thinking I was too plain or boring to be sitting next to her. I sat stiffly looking ahead, a note landed on my desk.

_I'm Rosalie Hale, but call me Rose. No offense but what are you doing in this class, juniors aren't usually in it _

I smiled slightly and quickly wrote back.

_Nice to meet you Rose, I'm Bella Swan. I'm in this class because I was a year ahead back in Phoenix, and I figured why waste time learning something again, when I can go to the next level and learn something new. _

Rose nodded writing quickly.

_I understand completely, it's nice to meet you too Bella. _

We spent the rest of class passing notes and making fun of the teacher, hey we couldn't help it we were bored. I smiled and waved to her as I made my way to History. Mr. Davis was evil he had me stand in front of the class. My face flushed and I looked at my shoes, a sudden wave of calm and confidence overcame me and I accepted it happily.

"I'm Bella Swan I moved her from Arizona," with that I turned to Mr. Davis he pointed to a seat next to yet another blond Cullen, this one had blond curly locks, and what a surprise he was equally as pale and handsome. I walked quickly tripping over a backpack, I almost fell when cold arms grabbed my shoulders.

"Miss Bella, you better watch yourself you could get hurt," I blushed taking my seat.

"Thanks…"

"Jasper Hale," he supplied I nodded.

"Like Rosalie Hale?" he smiled.

"That's my twin sister," I smiled storing away that information for later.

"Who's older?" I asked.

"I am," he stated proudly. I giggled quietly. Mr. Davis told us to talk to our partners about a project for the rest of class. I turned to Jasper.

"You better be my partner otherwise I'll be very sad and lonely," I pouted toward the end to make him feel guilty

"Don't worry Miss Bella I'll be your partner," I beamed it always works.

"Excellent," Jasper gave me a funny look before going all serious.

"Alright so I figured we'd start off by deciding a topic, we have to choose something that effected America, and that is quite famous,"

"Civil War," I answered automatically. Jasper smirked.

"Why that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I know tons of stuff about it," I said with a duh tone. He chuckled, then something occurred to me.

"Jasper why do we have Juniors and Seniors usually don't have classes together," he smiled.

"Well it just so happens that this very class is an optional class anyone above Sophomore can take it," I nodded made sense.

"So are you some history nut or something?" He shrugged.

"Kind of,"

"Are you?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Kind of," and that's how History was spent, goofing off and talking.

I don't even want to dwell on what happened in Trig I had to get up and announce myself, I stammered and blushed, and tripped on my way to my seat, the class laughed and Mr. Varner called on me and I didn't know the answer. Kill me please! I practically ran when the bell rang, lunch here I come! As I was walking Rose caught up with me she smiled.

"Hey," I said returning her smile.

"How's the day been so far," I shrugged.

"Met a loser by the name of Newton, made fun of my Spanish teacher, met your older twin, planned my Trig teachers slow torturous death, told you about my day and that's about it," Rose laughed, Alice popped up out of nowhere.

"Ooh Mr. Varner's slow torturous death, now that is a sight I would love to see!" she exclaimed I laughed grabbing a tray.

"Count me in," Rose announced. I just rolled my eyes grabbing some food. Alice directed me to her table, I swear you could hear a cricket it was so silent all eyes were on us. This was getting annoying. With what courage I could muster I stood up on my chair and yelled.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" the Cullen's laughed hysterically, while most of the kids turned away. Ah sweet freedom. I sat down digging into my pasta.

"I can't believe you did that? Shy, blushing, stammering Bella," Jasper said incredulously. I rolled my eyes.

"I've been known to have my moments" I answered. Emmett guffawed.

"Wittle Bewwa thinks she's a big girl," he teased. I glared

"Emmett, her glare could rival Rose's," Edward laughed at the same time Rose and I turned and glared at him. He was silent his eyes widening. I couldn't help it I cracked up.

"Oh Rose have I told you how much I love you?" I asked between gasps. Rose shook her head smiling.

"No but it's nice to hear," Alice pouted dejectedly.

"Of course I love you too Pixie Stick," she beamed bouncing excitedly.

"You so have to come shopping with us this weekend," she announced My face paled.

"As long as there is blood running through my veins I shall never shop," I said dramatically. Alice pouted again. Ah man go and make me feel guilty, I held firm eating my food. Alice sighed.

"I'll drag you if I have to," she threatened.

"You'll never take me alive! Edward will protect me!" I declared. Edward nodded. I stuck my tongue out take that! Evil Pixie. Alice smiled evilly, she turned and looked at Rose.

"Two against one," she declared. I gulped and looked at Emmett and Jasper for help.

"Sorry Bells," my eyes narrowed.

"You guys are so whipped!" I declared I gathered my things, the bell would ring soon.

Biology with Edward was eventful, we mainly talked about our likes dislikes, whole life story in a nutshell. I was so thankful today was my first day in P.E. I didn't have to participate! Yes! I could do a happy dance, I sat on the bleachers watching Emmett make of fool of himself. Apparently he had all his required credits and wanted to fill an empty space in his schedule with his favorite class. When the bell rang I gave my signed paper to the office secretary and Edward, Alice, and Emmett took me home. I smiled as I cooked dinner. Today was great.

**I did a lot of copying and pasting, mainly because I didn't find any major problems with this chapter, and I really liked how it was! I debated the "take a picture it will last longer," but I liked it too much! Anyway let me hear your love! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	3. Chapter 3

**I pretty much just went through and copied all of this chapter too, I'm happy with it! Anyway so yeah more chapters tonight! I'm going to be copying quite a bit, but one of the chapters I'm disappointed with so I'll be redoing that to an extreme degree no worries!**

**JESSica KIMberly**

After spending a week in Forks I began to notice some strange things, the Cullen's … well there was something different about them. I don't know maybe I'm looking into this too much, but sometimes Edward speaks like he's from another time. I quickly banished that thought seeing as how he might just read a lot of books. Then there's that fact that Alice always seems to know what's going to happen, she'd always have her phone out before it rang, or warn me about the pop quiz coming up, that no one knew about. Those were just some of strange things I'd noticed, their skin no matter how long we're indoors, is freezing cold, and although they're adopted, they look so much a like. Their eyes change colors from gold to black and back, sometimes they made weird hissing and growling noises really quietly, and they never seem to ever eat.

Alice practically begged me to come over for a sleep over, so here I am surrounded by the Cullen's. Carlisle, their doctor father, and Esme their house decorating mother. Both were friendly and so welcoming.

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you Bella!" Esme said again as she handed me a plate of food. I flushed a bit.

"Thank you Esme," I responded and sat down to eat. It was actually kind of awkward having the everyone sit and stare while not eating.

"Erm, aren't you guys going to eat?" Immediately everyone tensed.

"You could say we already ate," Emmett mused, Alice hit her forehead.

"Oh, okay," I didn't believe him, they were hiding something. Alice was the first to change the subject.

"Bella, what do you say to a makeover? I think it would be so fun!" I nodded slowly, when confronted with wild and untamed animals small movement is best. She squealed and shot out of her chair.

"Come on, I have so much to do!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me roughly up the stairs. For such a small thing she sure does have a strong grip.

3 ½ hours later, and I was stumbling down the hall in heels, heels! It Alice stupid? She has to have seen me trip over air on more then one occasion. Emmett was the first to notice me coming down the stairs clinging to the banner for dear life. He let out a whistle.

"Bella's a babe!" he bellowed. I blushed biting my lip as Rose hit the back of his head.

"Thanks Rose," She smiled.

"Someone has to keep this idiot in line," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, Bella if you let Alice have her way with you everyday, you'd have the boys drooling," Rose said, I raised an eyebrow and looked down at my outfit, tight fitting jeans, heels, and a V neck blouse tied just under the breasts.

"Yeah Bella you look hot!" Emmett eyed me carefully, then winked at Rose.

"Hey babe…" I shot up the stairs so fast I was surprised I didn't fall and break anything.

Everyone laughed while I scrubbed my face and changed back into my sweats and T-shirt. When I came back down Alice pouted at my choice in clothing, Jasper patted the space next to him on the couch. I plopped down putting my arm around his shoulder. I couldn't be sure but I think he stopped breathing. WEIRD. Emmett put in a movie and I spent 2 hours jumping and freaking out, stupid and Emmett and stupid The Hills Have Eyes. We watched The Dark Night next, during which I fell asleep. Edward's shoulder is rock hard and not very comfortable because it's freezing.

_I was standing in the forest, Alice stood before me. Her mouth stained red. _

"_What?" She smiled. _

"_You'll know soon Bella, you're a smart girl," my eyebrows pulled together in confusions. _

"_Alice? What are you talking about?" she smiled again. _

"_You'll guess," the dream shifted. Jasper was running, but he didn't even look like he was moving, a blur barely seen. Emmett was lifting a car with one hand easily, and finally Edward. He was… biting an animal? _

I woke with a shock jumping off the couch and staring at the Cullen's

"Vampires?" It made sense now. "You're all vampires," Everyone but Alice looked surprised.

**So for those of you readers that followed love-of-the-cullens and crossed over this is the same chap, my newbies I hope your enjoying this story! I know I love it! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! Well here's Chapter 3 pretty much the same with a few changes on Peter's POV, anyway so yeah enjoy!**

**Bella**

Silence. Well that can be expected when you accuse a family of being vampires. Alice was the first to speak.

"Well it's about time, I was starting to grow impatient," say what now?

"What?" she rolled her eyes.

"Keep up Bella, gifts with being vampires comes gifts! I can see the future, well to a point, and Jazz can read and manipulate emotions! And Edward he can read thoughts," my eyes widened in horror, my thoughts!

"Well everyone's mind but yours," she amended, I sighed in relief.

"Right, so vampires?" how does one start a conversation about this? Carlisle smiled.

"Yes, vampires," I pursed my lips, awkward. Emmett laughed, immediately breaking the tension.

"Alice you were right, she took it well. Oh I knew I liked this little human," he stood up and mussed my hair. I glared.

"Rose have you been giving her lessons? That glare is just as freaky as yours," I cracked up.

For the next couple hours they filled me in on all things vampire, the myths, which might I add or total bologna. As Emmett so crudely pointed out, if a human were going against a vampire, he'd be screwed. They were strong, fast, and basically indestructible. I yawned leaning against the back of the couch, Esme smiled kindly.

"It's late, you haven't gotten much sleep. Go upstairs there's a guest bedroom for you to sleep in," I smiled in appreciation. And got up tiredly. I stumbled over the fancy rug on the floor, stupid dumb ass rug getting in my way. Alice grabbed me before I hit the floor.

"What would you do without us super fast, future seeing vampires?" I snorted climbing up the stairs.

"Die in a tragic accident involving a rug and a hardwood floor," everyone laughed at my expense. I went into my room and laid down, I was asleep instantly.

**Peter **

Charlotte was in Africa in search of her potential mate. We'd already decided we weren't meant to be mates.

It was like a scratch I couldn't itch I needed to visit Jasper soon, he and Edward were the only ones that really knew Charlotte and I weren't really mates. For the sake of time we just let people assume we were mates, rather then… siblings. Yep we're basically siblings. I paused looking around, I think I was currently in Michigan, there was that itching sensation, yep Michigan. I turned running west. I'm sure Jasper's little pixie will know I'm coming, and so will Edward. I didn't like him much, it gets on my nerves that he can read my every thought.

When I get there I'm going to think as many crude and offensive things as possible. That'll get his panties in a bunch.

Washington, what do you say except it's wet and green and it was the home of my favorite veggie family. I picked up my speed taking care to avoid the area those dogs protected. I stepped into the Cullen's yard slowing to a walk. Jasper came out meeting me a good distance from the house.

"I don't think right now's such a good time for you to visit," his voice was cautious a little protective.

"Well why the hell not? I've come here before and it was no problem," he sighed.

"It's different, but you need to go-" I stopped listening, something else had caught my attention. A… heartbeat? It couldn't be they're veggies! I looked at Jasper's eyes, still gold.

"You're keeping a human pet! Hey man you know I don't condone that shit," Jasper's answering growl was accompanied by the rest of the family's as they joined us on the lawn.

"She isn't a pet," Edward hissed. Then what the hell?

"Allow me to explain," Alice chirped, she pronounced each word as if she were talking to a child. I growled if she weren't Jasper's mate… Edward gave me a dirty look. Damn it mind reader get out of my head! I mentally screamed. He flinched, good.

"Her fate's intertwined with ours, she's a friend, family now in fact, and some day she's going to be one of us," Ah, that made sense.

"So, can I meet her?" I was insulted at the number of 'No's' screamed at me.

"Oh, come on! I'll be good, I have good control," Their faces held no sign of affirmation.

"Let me meet her once, I swear if I even think of attack, you can drag me out here willingly and rip me apart. I'm sure Eddie boy will help you with that one," Edward growled.

"It's Edward," I smirked.

"Oh I know," Naked old ladies, wrinkly, baggy, with saggy tits. Edward yelled in frustration before running into the woods.

"Leave him alone, come on," Jasper said bringing me into the house. I sat in the living room expectantly.

"We're not going to bring her in on a silver platter, she's sleeping," Rose snapped. That's right, the blond never really did like me. I chuckled.

"It's okay, I've got time, eternity to be exact," I smirked.

**Much the same, on these chapters coming up I'll be doing some crazy rewriting, so yeah! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm combining Chapters 4 & 5, those who've read this on the other profile will understand, those who haven't this message doesn't apply to you! Ahahah Enjoy, Chapter 6 is going to be cut and I'll keep some parts of it and add em to Chapter 7 but I didn't like what I did with it. :p**

**JESSica KIMberly **

**Peter **

The little human's heart sped up, until finally I heard her rustling in the covers. Alice jumped from the couch a bright smile on her face.

"I'll be back, oh Peter you're going to lover her! I've seen it," Pixie was all kinds of mischief, and excitement. I exchanged a look with Jasper.

"She's been like that since her last vision," was all he said. Alice's light footsteps accompanied by a quiet shuffling had my attention. I looked up at the stairs a strange sense of anxiety filling me. Alice quickly skipped down the stairs and there stood the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. She was petite, with big soulful brown eyes, waist length curly mahogany hair, and the body of a sex goddess. Shapely long legs, curvy little hips, a small waist, and those tits! I was a tit man and boy did she have them. A small smile adorned her beautiful face.

"Alice said we had a visitor, Hi," her voice was melodious, bell like. I remember standing up making my way up the stairs too fast for her too see, and then everything was a blur.

**Jasper**

Shit. Of all people Peter decides to mate with Bella? Edward growled with both agreement and annoyance. I saw it, I _felt _it. No girl, human, or vampire, had ever had such an impact on him.

Peter was up in a flash, acting on instinct, Alice never would have seen what was about to happen. Peter appeared in front of Bella his movements too quick for Bella to see. She gasped in surprise, before Peter pulled her into a tight embrace crushing her to his chest. Emmett was halfway up the stairs before Peter turned, an expression I'd only seen during our days with Maria. He wasn't Peter, he had found his mate, and he was the General.

"Emmett. Back. Away. Now." I growled out, Emmett slowly backed away his hands raised in a submissive gesture. Peter growled menacingly, baring his teeth before going back to Bella. He smoothed her hair lovingly, before leaning down and inhaling her scent. A light purr sounded from the back of his throat. Bella whimpered, uncertainty was the base of her emotions, and confusion. No doubt from the strange turn of events, and the pull being mated created.

Peter acted immediately, pulling away and looking at her intently for any injury that caused the whimper. Bella shook her head, silently telling him she wasn't hurt. Alice sighed to my left.

"Isn't it romantic," she was fanning herself. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Romantic? It's _Peter_ and our new _human sister_!" Rose shrieked. I flinched, Bella jumped surprised at the sudden outburst. Peter's head shot toward Rose's direction. He growled again, his posture changing, he was getting ready to lunge.

Realization dawned on Bella, she grabbed Peter's arm forcing him to look at her, his deadly expression softened.

"It's okay, I'm okay," Bella assured. He nodded, sending Rose a warning look before returning to hugging Bella. His hands ran up and down her arms, through her hair, and along her frame. Bella was feeling uncomfortable as he, well... groped her.

"He's just covering you with his scent," I told her quietly, she nodded stiffly.

"Peter?" he looked at me cautiously.

"She's okay, calm down, come down here and talk," he looked at Bella for confirmation. She nodded with a small smile. He took her hand leading her down the stairs and sat on the love seat with Bella tucked safely in his side. He sighed running a hand through Bella's hair, he was coming back.

"Peter?" Bella asked. An immeasurable joy filled him, no doubt the fact that she knew his name. He looked at her attentively, all attention directed at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly. He smiled, grasping her hand.

"Never better Sugar," she smiled sweetly.

"Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She was definitely Peter's mate.

**Peter.**

Fuck, what the hell happened? One minute I'm sitting on the couch with my mate all lovey dovey, and the next she's demanding what the hell I'd just done. I shot Jasper a pleading look. He cleared his throat.

"Bella," Bella, my mates name was Bella? I looked down at her lovely face, it certainly suited her.

"You don't know a whole lot about vampires, we're creatures of instinct, hunting, fighting,… mating," Bella gasped, her eyes had widened and she was looking at me for conformation. I nodded, there was no fucking way I was denying it. She was my gorgeous mate, I wanted to walk around with her on my arm, she was something to behold and be proud of.

"We're mates Bella," she bit her lip, her eyebrows coming together. She was thinking too much.

"Sweetheart, don't hurt yourself," I ran my over her forehead in a loving way, she relaxed.

"You can think about it later, for now let's talk I want to know you," she smiled, and looked up at me through those long lashes.

"Okay, Peter," my heart swelled, at the sound of my name coming from her sweet mouth. I looked at Jasper pointedly, everyone was watching us in awe, and I'd rather talk with my mate in private.

"Let's leave the newly mated pair alone," Jasper advised, good man. Everyone left, I turned my attention back to Bella.

"What's your full name Bella?" she wrinkled her nose a bit.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I smiled running a hand through her silky hair.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," her cheeks reddened, and I could feel the warmth radiating from them.

"When's your birthday?" this I had to know, it was a celebration of my mates birth, when she graced the world with her presence.

"September 13th," she answered. I nodded filing that away, and that's how most of the day was spent asking questions non-stop. Favorite food, color, place to be, where was she born, where did she grow up, about her parents.

Her stomach grumbling loudly alerted me that I had ignored her needs.

"I'm sorry Bella, I forgot humans need to eat regularly," she shrugged.

"I think I forgot, and I'm the human," the joked. I smiled and escorted her to the kitchen. Esme was already fixing something for her to eat.

"Thank you Esme," without her Bella wouldn't be able to eat, I didn't know the first thing about human food, other then it smelled disgusting. Esme beamed.

"Of course," I stared at Bella intently as she ate, the way her plump pink lips wrapped around that fork, and her small moans of delight had me wishing we were all alone so I could take her here and now. But she was human, I had to remind myself, and not ready yet. I first had to receive her love before, I initiated anything, and if she wasn't ready I'd wait. Bella smiled.

"It must be terribly boring watching me eat," she commented. I shrugged.

"On the contrary I find watching you eat interesting," _and so does my dick_. I added mentally. Edward growled loudly from upstairs. Bella turned alarmed.

"What was that?" _Damn it Edward you scared my mate!_ I grabbed her hand rubbing it soothingly.

"Nothing Bella, don't worry about it," she pursed her lips.

"I don't like being lied to," she announced before getting up and putting her plate in the sink. I came up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, then rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby, Edward just heard a thought he didn't like and he vocalized it," Bella sighed leaning into me.

"What were you thinking," Bella challenged. Shit, ugly truth, or hated lie, ugly truth, or hated lie.

"Just tell her the truth, she's your mate she ought to know how perverted you really are," Edward said. _Prude!_ _This is why you have no wife! _Again with the growling, boo hoo Edward, grow a pair and get over it.

"I was just thinking about you, and how sexy you are," Bella snorted.

"Whatever," I growled, before placing a few open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"I'm absolutely serious," to prove my point, I ground my hard on into her ass. She squeaked.

"Oh," I continued my ministrations, the warmth felt so damn good. My hands moved on their own accord as I worked on her neck, right to her tits.

"Peter? Peter! Stop, I want you to take me to Port Angeles today," I growled under my breath, continue with this wonderful feeling, or do something my mate wants to do? No question, mate comes first, sexual needs second, a very close second.

I stepped back immediately feeling a loss, her warmth was addictive.

"Of course, what for? Sexy lingerie? Personally I prefer lace, or satin, I guess it doesn't matter as long your wearing it-" my lust induced rant was cut short by Bella's snort.

"I'm sorry Peter, as much as you'd love me to buy some lingerie, I actually just want to go to the bookstore," Bookstore? She must like to read then. Gah, how infuriating I know _nothing _about my _mate. _

"Alright my adorable little bookworm, what are we after?" I asked kissing her little button nose. Her cheeks lit up with a bright blush.

"I wanted to get a new copy of Wuthering Heights," Wuthering Heights, she was into classic romance?

"Alright babe, we'll get the dumb book, but maybe I could add a few selections, perhaps some zombie, or even vampire books…" I stopped talking after seeing her glare. It could kill.

"What is it babe?" her glare didn't lessen.

"Don't 'what is it babe' me, Wuthering Heights is my _favorite_ book! It's not dumb, if it were dumb then I'd have to be dumb too, now tell me Peter, am I dumb?" How do I get out of this one? The 'no your butt looks fine in those pants' just didn't seem like it'd get me out of this situation.

"Bella I could never think you were dumb, you're the sole purpose of my existence, I'm sorry I never read the book, if you want I'll read I could read it with you," I offered. Her eyes softened and a small smile lifted her sweet lips.

"Good answer," what? I feel like a pet. Fuck no, Peter Whitlock is no… my thoughts were consumed with those sashaying hips, and that nice round ass. Hell ya! Give me a leash if she's my owner I'd be a pet willingly.

**There it is Chapter 5! Send some love! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fateful encounters is officially all caught up! Woot woot! I'll begin working on the others tonight and most likely be done early! Then I can get back to work on my others too! **

**JESSica KIMberly**

**Peter**

Edward kept playing Peter, Peter pumpkin eater over and over. It was starting to get on my nerves. Bella turned over to me a wicked glint in her eye.

"Let's go drive Edward's Volvo," she stated. Hell yeah sweet revenge. My mate was perfect. Offering revenge just for me.

Bella squealed excitedly as I drove Eddie's Volvo in circles. I smiled at her and stopped the car. I got out and surveyed the damage it was covered in mud, and I knew for a fact that something burned out in the engine. Bella kissed me roughly, her breathing heavy and adrenaline racing. Hell yeah, payback equals sexy mate time. She pulled away and grinned from ear to ear.

"I saw I fuck hot Aston Martin I really want to drive it," she started back toward the garage.

"No!" Edward growled staring down at Bella. His gaze was murderous.

"I let you drive my Volvo, because you're human, touch my Aston Martin and I'll- " he couldn't stop that sentence. I grabbed his throat and held him in the air.

"Tell me you weren't about to threaten my mate," he growled and shook his head.

"Are you sure it sounded like it," Bella came over and placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Let him go Peter," I didn't. "NOW!" she demanded. I glared coldly at Edward, but I let his stupid ass go.

"I'm sorry, Edward, about your car, and Peter come on I want to show you something," I growled and followed behind them. She took him over to his piano. And began to play. He gasped his eyes widening.

"You play?" he asked incredulously. I smirked my mate was amazing. Bella continued.

"Now that you're all calm, buy a new car, find yourself a mate, have a happy life, and please stop pissing off my mate, he's got a temper," with that she left Eddie dumbfounded and pulled me up the stairs. Her eyes glinted wickedly and she pulled me into her room..

"Hmm. What to do?" she mused. I growled low. She was teasing me. She made a point of bending over to untie her shoes. I groaned, as my cock suddenly came to life.

"Peter, don't get too excited, I kind of want to take a nap," I whimpered. Seriously fucking whimpered. She smiled, after wiggling out of her jeans. Oh why did she have to do that? She's trying to kill me. She jumped into bed. I stared at those little blue panties the only thing keeping me from the treasure underneath.

"But if you're good I'll make it worth your while," hell yeah. I stretched out next to her, she curled into my side. Slowly her breathing evened out. I observed her. Bella was so beautiful, and sexy, and smart, and just- perfect. I pulled a strand of her hair from her face. She shifted her hips rocking.

"Peter," she moaned. The sounds went straight to my cock. She was breathing heavily. Her body began to arch, her hips bucking slightly. It took all my restraint to _not_ ravage my mate. God I wanted to. Jasper and Alice started going at it. Emmett picked up on Jasper's lust started going with Rose. Esme left. Edward grumbled about me and left. I was surrounded by way too much lust and had to leave. Carefully I slipped out of the room. I landed on the ground just below the window. I inhaled a deep breath of air.

Her arousal was still on my mind. Her moans, her sweet body thrashing. I was so tempted to drop my pants right here and sort this out. But I don't do hand action, I go for the real deal, Bella's sweet pussy.

Maybe a run was a better decision. I took off heading north toward Canada. I was a little over fifty miles from Forks when a scent stopped me in my tracks. It was vampire of course, geraniums and roses. I followed the scent she had her teeth sunk into a bear. Her hair was a light red, falling down her face. Uncharacteristically for a vampire she had freckles. She turned her gaze falling on me. I smiled.

"Sup?" I asked. "I'm Peter. Let's go meet my extended family. I know your going to come so no complaining," she shrugged.

"Gifted I see," she smirked.

"Wanna race?" she challenged. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure," I showed her the direction and we raced off. She was fast, really fast. Of course she beat me back. By then everyone was standing outside the house. Bella's worried expression turned sad. She glanced at me, then the red head before going back inside. Edward's face was comical, actually him and the girl were both staring at each other. Mates! I smiled and went inside to comfort my own mate. She was upstairs curled up in her bed. I sat on my knees before her, resting my chin on the bed.

"Edward just got his mate," I started. She cracked open her eyes, unshed tears were visible.

"I thought…" she frowned. I kissed her cheek.

"I know, but honey how can you honestly think that. You're my mate no one else," she smiled.

"Kiss me?" she pleaded. Like I'm going to deny her. Her warm lips tasted like heaven, so warm, so soft. I could spend forever kissing her. Her hands fisted my hair, I climbed onto the bed.

"Okay love birds! Come down here we've got some news!" Emmett yelled. I pulled away reluctantly.

"Time to go," I said sadly. She pouted.

**So Fateful Encounters is all caught up! Send some love!**

**JESSica KIMberly**


	7. Chapter 7

**First update on this profile! Woot woot! **

**Peter**

"Eddies finally got a mate!" Emmett declared. Bella giggled at my side. Eddie boy was staring at the little redhead, longingly and rather ridiculously. He glared at me. _Come one you know it's true your whipped! _

"And you're any different," I frowned. Damn him.

"Two newly mated couples in one weekend, what are the odds?" Esme said to herself. She was looking on at Bella and Edward emotionally.

"How did I not see this coming?" Alice vented to herself. This family was having a very turbulent day.

"Cassandra you wanted to share something with us?" Carlisle asked. The girl nodded.

"Five of you are gifted," she mused. "I myself am gifted," I could detect a slight Russian accent, that would have been hot if I hadn't found Bella. Edward snarled viciously.

"I am, a helper I suppose, I can help people narrow their gifts, strengthen them, use them," she looked at Edward.

"I can help you so you don't have to read minds constantly, you can focus it when you need to," Edward embraced her, they had an R rated make out session. _My mate doesn't need to see that! _Edward scowled at me when he pulled away. Cassandra giggled.

"Enthusiastic I see, we'll begin training right away," she looked at Bella.

"Most interesting, her gift being so powerful while she's human," she approached Bella.

"May I?" she asked holding her hand out. Bella and I nodded. She touched Bella's forehead softly.

"Great potential this one, quite a mental shield I suspect when she changes she'll be able to project it," Bella smiled softly. We had never discussed her change, we'd only gotten to know each other.

"What a family, am I correct that the Volturi are not so happy about your existence?" she glanced warily at Bella. _You're mate insinuates one more thing about my Bella and you'll have to pick up her pieces. _Edward growled, he crouched to fight. I smirked and gestured for him to go ahead. I'd kick his pansy 1900 ass easily.

"The Volturi are unaware of our current numbers, they've always been rather cautious about us," Carlisle glanced back and forth from me to Eddie boy.

"Boys, I will not have you ruining my house!" Esme cried.

"Would you like to go outside, _Eddie_," Cassandra and Edward hissed.

"Both of you stop this, what's gotten into you?" Jasper demanded. I smirked. We'd always been like this, ready to fight at any second. The newly found mates made for more tension between the two of us. Bella's hand caressed my cheek.

"Baby, I don't want to see Edward in pieces, and he just got a mate, please leave him alone," _If she weren't against it, I'd kick your ass. _I told him cockily. Bella knew I'd end up winning.

"What makes you think he'd have anything on Edward? He's clearly got the advantage, being able to read his mind and all," Cassandra boasted. Bella's face reddened.

"Hell no bitch, my mate is one hundred percent man, he made it through the fucking southern wars as Majors right hand man, what experience does Edward have?" Fuck Bella was a hot little firecracker. Everyone watched the two stare each other down viciously, finally they burst into laughter? They just started laughing at each other. Jasper was clearly overly amused.

"Oh you and I are going to be good friends," Cassandra told Bella. Bella giggled and half embraced Cassandra.

"You know it!" Emmett snorted and started laughing, my mind was still reeling how do they go from boasting about their mates and glaring each other down to laughing and being best friends?

"You two are going to be so much fun to have around!" Emmett said. Alice was tinkling away on Jazz's lap. Esme was smiling softly in Carlisle's side, even Rose seemed to be enjoying this. Edward stared at the two of them dumbfounded.

"I was sure I was going to have to separate a cat fight," he mused to me. I snorted.

"Yeah I'd have to pull Bella off your mate before she did any damage," his eyebrows raised.

"My mate is a vampire, your's is a human," he told me. I shook my head.

"You don't know Bella," I had a feeling she'd end up having the advantage in a cat fight, vampire or not.

"Peter, Cassandra's offered to take me clubbing!" Bella cheered. Not without me, no other man is even looking at her.

"Baby you have school tomorrow, save the clubbing for another time," she pouted.

"I'm going to be away from you for a whole day!" shit, screw school she's staying with me.

"Alice has that covered," Jasper spoke up. I sighed relieve thank you pixie.

"Why the hell did I have to hear form Jasper that you have a mate?" a voice screamed from the doorway. I turned. There she was eyes blazing and hands firmly on her hips.

"Char?" Bella's smile dropped from her face, she eyed share contemptibly.

"Well which one is she, the redhead, or the brunette?" Char demanded. I pointed at Bella.

"That's my Bella," Char was quick to embrace her.

"Finally a woman to tame this wild ass's heart!" Char kissed her cheek, Bella was a little in shock.

"Good to meet you sugar, I'm Char, Peter's sister for all intents and purposes. We're going to be such good friends," Bella laughed and pointed to Cassandra.

"Cassandra my new best friend, Char my other new best friend. Alice, Rose, you can join this all girl love fest too," she had to say all girl love fest, my dick was hard at the thought of all of them jumping around naked. Edward didn't even glare or growl at me, he was probably along thinking along the same lines. Jasper's mouth was hanging open, his eyes were dark. Emmett was ready to lunge I swear. All the girls hugged each other affectionately.

"Next weekend we're going clubbing! No males allowed!" Rose yelled. Bella winked at Esme.

"Come along Esme, show your sexy side," she grinned wickedly.

"I promise you won't be disappointed," I really wanted to go. Really really badly. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I exchanged looks, we were getting in on this.

"Don't you dare Jasper," Alice snapped. Jasper's out.

"Emmett, no sex for a month if you turn up," Emmett's out. Esme simply gave Carlisle a look. Carlisle's out.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you? You wouldn't ruin my fun," Cassandra cooed at Edward with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes. He caved immediately and shook his head.

"No love," he murmured. Eddie's out, now it's only me. Bella arched an eyebrow at me, an unspoken. You wouldn't dare. I shrugged, can you blame a man for trying. She smirked.

"Oh we need to go shopping and get some hot clothes," Bella's eyes widened.

"Ali you know my size you don't need me there," Bella is the only person I've ever seen that can withhold Alice's pout. Alice was using it big time.

"But, it won't be the same!" she whined. Bella arched an eyebrow.

"You already know what I'm wearing, why bother?" Alice growled.

"Okay you listen here, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," I growled at Alice, she glanced at me.

"You can either come willingly, or we'll drag you there," Bella huffed.

"Carlisle Esme? Some help here?" they shook their heads. Esme was with Alice, and Carlisle was with Esme.

"Edward you said you'd help me before," Edward glanced at Bella's stricken face and the glare his mate was sending him. He sighed and shook his head. Bella turned to Emmett and Jasper. They shook their heads. She glanced at me.

"You'd protect me from them right?"

I thought about it. Let her go and get some sexy clothes, and have her mad at me. Don't let her go, don't get sexy clothes, be mad at me. Plus I was clearly outnumbered here. I sighed and shook my head softly. She gasped, her eyes were slightly watery.

"Well, it seems I will be going, _no one _here cares enough to protect me from something I hate," she said with malice, she glared right at me. Alice beamed and clapped her hands. Cassandra and Char high-five. Rose beamed. Esme smiled softly though her eyes showed guilt.

"If you'll excused me I need to gather my things, I no longer need to be here. Besides there's school tomorrow Charlie's going to want me home," she breezed past me. Shit, now she was mad at me.

**Bella**

God, emotional over shopping! What's wrong with me. But it wasn't just having to go shopping it was the fact that the one person I was so sure would be on my side with this, had chosen the other side. The side of scantily clad bodies, and ridiculous heels. It was for his own benefit. I put my books in my bag harshly. My clothes were thrown haphazardly into my duffel. I tied up my hair, and put on my shoes and jacket.

"I need a ride," I said out loud, they heard me. The jeep started up out front, perfect Emmett was just what I needed right now. I felt so betrayed, and annoyed. They'd sacrificed me to shopping! I went down the stairs quickly and avoiding looking at anyone.

"See ya sug," Char called. Cassandra mumbled something along those lines.

"Bye Bella love you!" I practically slammed the door. When I clambered into the jeep I immediately jumped back out.

"Come on Bella, I just want to talk," Peter called he was by my side in a flash. "Just this ride home, and then you can have all the time in the world," I nodded and climbed back in. Peter hopped in the driver's seat.

"You have to see my side here, first you'd look super sexy," typical. "Alice is pretty much unstoppable, I was clearly outnumbered, it wouldn't of mattered if I helped you or not," Damn it he was right.

"I just feel betrayed right now, you pretty much sacrificed me, the one person I felt should always be on my side no matter the odd, no matter what, abandoned me. How do you think that feels?" he swore softly.

"I'm sorry Bella, please don't punish me for being me, and being a man, and doing the wrong thing, and thinking with my dick, and," she clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Wanna know something?" she asked sweetly. I nodded.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, you can call me the ice queen," she kissed my cheek and hopped out of the jeep.

"Tell everyone that for me. Of course Carlisle and Esme are safe from my wrath they are the innocents here. But everyone else better look out," she smirked wickedly.

"I'm debating whether your on my list or not. You're going to have to prove yourself," she blew me a kiss and ran up the drive. Shit. We're so doomed, well they are, I still have a way out!

When I got back everyone was sitting in the living room expectantly.

"She's planning revenge, Carlisle Esme you're safe. Everyone else, is fair game," I said gravely. Let's hope she isn't good at pranks or revenge.

**:P I had fun with this chapter! But the next two are going to be soo much fun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella**

My first target? My first double crosser, Edward. I stripped down to some short shorts and a baggy T, I laid on the bed, what to do? My phone beeped on the table. I glanced at the text message:

_Char, Cassandra and Peter are going to be at school, they're our 'cousins' in town indefinitely because their father is out at war, and their mother passed away. BTW Emmett says bring it on, we all express similar sentiments, we're not afraid! -Ali_

I'll show them, cocky, back stabbing, human sacrificing, vampires! I scrolled my contacts about to let each of them have a piece of my mind when I noticed I had three new entries. Peter, Char, Cassandra? When had those gotten in there? I closed my phone and set it on the table, then laid back and stared at the ceiling. I needed some good pranks, that not even a vampire could defend against.

Sleep evaded me that night, I really wasn't tired so I stayed up plotting. Tomorrow, Edward and Cassandra, two birds one great big stone. At five I was kind of bored, so I texted Peter.

_Need you baby. My panties are soaked. Come here…_ I figured that would be punishment enough for yesterday, after all from what I'd heard he could be a real horn dog. The reply was immediate.

_3 sec!_ I waited patiently. Peter came quietly through the window, he sniffed the air.

"Baby that was cruel! I got all excited!" I giggled a bit.

"That was punishment, there will be plenty more, unless…" I trailed off with a smirk. He sat on the end of my bed.

"Unless?"

"You help me of course, it's going to take a lot of work for my pranks," he nodded and scooted over next to me.

"What do you have planned?" he asked. I made a deal of pretending to lock my lips.

"Can't say I'm trying to keep myself indecisive, that way Alice can't warn anyone," he kissed me. God I loved his kisses.

"You are really smart babe, they won't know what hit them!" I nodded and flopped back on the pillows. Peter took the moment to appraise me. The way his eyes darkened had me tingling.

"I'm coming over at night more often, you're so much more appealing in your pajamas," I arched a brow.

"If Alice had her way it would be silk and lace," his eyes brightened.

"Do you think you could take one for the team?" he pouted. Fucking pouted, his lower lip jutting out and puppy dog eyes in motion. Damn him! I thought about it, would it be so bad? Peter would like it, and besides wouldn't I end up benefiting from it? My phone beeped.

_You won't be a virgin much longer, take your pick -Ali_

"What'd she say?" Peter asked, his know shit was kind of creepy.

"That's for me to know-" he swiped the phone from my hand. I pouted. After reading the message he gave me my phone.

"Virgin huh? How's that hot little thing like you," my mouth fell open.

"Are you insinuating that I have to be a slut?" I asked harshly. He blinked.

"No! No, the opposite, I'm just gah! How have you never had a boy pick you up! Look at you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Contrary to popular belief, Bella Swan is not a boy magnet," he grabbed my shoulders and stared me down, his eyes dark and full of desire.

"I disagree," he purred. My core tingled, god, he was so sexy. Peter glanced down, he was staring. My baggy shirt, hid the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra- cool air plus arousal = hard nipples. I flushed and crossed my arms.

"I'm going to put on a bra," I went to get up but Peter's hand stopped me. He pulled me back onto the bed.

"How am I suppose to have fun with a bra on?" he pouted. I bit my lip and flushed. He pulled my arms off my breasts. Then, with the shirt on, his mouth came down on my left nipple. I moaned out loud, this man knew what he was doing. He bit down gently and rolled it around through my shirt. I arched into him. His other hand massaged my other breast.

"Mmm Peter," I moaned. He pulled away and smirked.

"Am I good or what?" I snorted but nodded. My brain was fuzzy with pleasure.

"So you've never been touched?" he asked. I flushed and nodded. He smirked like a cat who got the cream.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you," I flushed, but my body yearned for his promise.

"Alright baby, I'm going to go get ready, it's my first day," he smirked. I smiled and kissed his cool cheek.

"I'll make it better," he nodded.

"I know, I'm counting on it, now what did you need for Eddy boy," I thought about it.

"Quick drying cement, aquatic plants, live fish and sea creatures. River water, Water seal glue stuff," he chuckled. I pouted.

"I'm not suppose to know that kind of stuff, I'm suppose to be a chef in the kitchen, a maid in the household, and a porn star in the bedroom," he growled low in his throat, his eyes dark and glinting.

"Please tell me that last one is true, I don't need the other things," I smiled innocently and shrugged.

"You never know, it's always the quiet ones," he gulped.

"And I need paint, a wooden sign, and a plant pot, can you do that for me?" I asked sweetly. He nodded enthusiastically.

"And if you could not think about buying it, and focus on what I will do when we succeed, that'd be wonderful," I walked my fingers seductively up his arm. He shuddered.

"Are you promising sexy mate time as payment," I shrugged.

"Depends on how well you do the job," I felt like a fool, but I was trying my hand at being a seductress, my voice was low and slightly husky. I was fingering his collar while I looked up at him through my lashes.

"That sounded so dirty! Please tell me there will be role playing in the future, you as a naughty librarian, or my secretary, or gah a nurse!" I smirked.

"Kinky," I stated. My core ached. "I like it," I breathed in his ear. I felt bold and licked the shell. He was panting heavily.

"I need all this by last period, so you better hurry before school starts, can't skip on your first day. Unless your going for that bad boy thing," I kissed his jaw a few times.

"I'm kind of into that thing, motorcycle, leather jacket, breaking the rules, it's … hot," I must be doing my job right, Peter was panting heavily and I think he just whimpered. I pulled away, his eyes were glazed over his mouth was hanging open.

"God you are so hot, thank you God for my super sexy mate!" he pounced on me kissing me deeply and groping my body, his hands worked my shirt up and he pawed at my waist. He ground his hips into me, gah! His erection was felt wonderful.

"Baby, I want your first time to be romantic and far… ugh, away from your father," I sighed.

"I'll get ready, you go get the stuff, I'll see you at school," he kissed my pouting lips.

"Later," he promised I nodded. He stood and kissed me sweetly then ducked out. I fell back into the bed, sexual frustration was a bitch.

**Peter. **

Cement, paint, wooden sign, plant pot, aquatic animals, aquatic plants, river water. A lot of river water, water seal, what was she planning? I cleared my thoughts and looked toward my reward, sexy mate time. Maybe we could get to second base? Hell maybe I even third.

Would she wear something sexy? Of course, anything she wore was sexy, but lace? Silk? Satin, red, black, or innocent white. I got the wood for a sign, water seal, cement, paint, and plant pot from the hardware store. I wasn't' sure what size pot she needed, so I texted her.

_Big enough to hold the sign_. _~Sexy little miss _

She was sexy alright, I chose one and quickly paid for it. The water and fish and plants could wait until the actual act, there was a river near school I could run to if I needed. I also got some buckets for the cement and water. I walked out to the woods making sure no one was watching me, and ran to the school, I hid them where no one would find them. My mind was still on my mate. Her sweet scent, especially of her arousal. Her perky breasts, and wonderful curvaceous body. I couldn't wait to see it all laid before me, writhing in ecstasy. I ran back to the Cullen's and got ready for school. Alice bought me some clothes. I ditched my well worn boots for some converse. I wore a leather jacket, dark wash jeans, and a band T. Bad boy, if Bella said nerds turned her on I'd walk around in plaid and glasses. Anything for my mate.

"Peter why do I see Bella asking me to take her to Victoria Secret before this weekend," I smirked. Hell fucking yeah!

"I don't know maybe because I'm getting some sexy mate time!" her face crinkled up.

"That's my sister," she said. I shrugged.

"What if you were newly introduced to Jasper?" she glanced at Jasper he was leaning amusedly on the wall.

"Your right, anyway, don't break her," she skipped off. Way to ruin my fucking high, don't break her. I was a vampire, I could lose control in the passion, she was a human. I frowned.

"So…" Emmett said nonchalantly as we stood around in the living room. I glanced at him.

"What's Bella planning?" hot sexy mate time that's what. I snuck a look at Edward he was concentrating hard. _So you get Emmett to ask while you probe my thoughts, not going to work! _I thought of what she was planning alright, what would require lingerie. Edward's face twisted up.

"She wouldn't say only that her first target is her first double crosser," I gestured to Edward. Cassandra had joined us after primping herself in the bathroom. She kissed Eddie passionately, ew. She smirked at me.

"I got some hot loving last night," she told me cockily. I glared at her.

"I hope when Bella strikes you get something particularly bad," I told her darkly. Edward was curious as fuck, everyone was. They wanted to see what she had planned. I took Jasper's motorcycle, it helped with my bad boy image I was going for. We pulled into the school riding in style. Carlisle had called in and let them know we'd be signing up. Cassandra, Char, and I walked into the office. Students stared, sizing up the new students.

"That redhead is fine!" a boy whispered to his friends. Jasper had to hold Edward back.

"Check out that blond's ass," I glanced at Char's ass. It was nice, but she was a vamp, besides she had nothing on my Bella's sweet ass. Speaking of which she was walking past the gawking boys as we speak. She'd chosen some snug faded jeans today, that displayed her ass perfectly. The guy checking out Char's ass abandoned the view for my mates fine ass. No way in hell. I committed his face to memory, some day, my time would come. The girls were whispering amongst themselves about me, I wondered if Bella were able to hear them, would she be jealous?

The secretary was an old creepy woman who flirted and batted her eye lashes at me as she gave us our things. I wanted to be with my Bella soon! When I stepped out Bella was talking with a blond and brunette who were snooty and as fake as a piece of plastic. That's probably what they were made of.

"Come on, your like the Cullen's new best friend tell us about the new boy," the blond urged. The brunette nodded.

"Yeah, look at him, he's totally checking me out," they all looked at me. Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"I bet he'll ask me out," the blond said confidently. I made my way over purposefully. The girls were hurriedly fixing their hair and discreetly, pulling their tops down. I met the little group.

"Ladies," I said using my charm, southern accent, and smile. The girls sighed, Bella's eyes sparkled. Her heart was beating wildly.

"I'm Peter Whitlock, Jasper's cousin, and I was wondering-"

"Yes!" the brunette and blond screamed. I held in my laughter.

"If you gorgeous," I turned to Bella, using my full on charm. "Would accompany me to dinner this weekend," she blushed and nodded. The entire school was watching us. I kissed her hand and walked away. The girls huffed and stomped off. I smirked and made my way to my first period English. I took my time, when the bell rang I sat outside of the classroom for a good ten minutes into class and strolled in. I through on my confident, you don't' own me attitude.

"Sorry Teach," I glanced around the room. Bella was in the back eyeing me, the seat next to her was empty. I took my seat. Miss Elis shook her head and continued with the roll.

"And you sir, the one that was late, your name is?" everyone shifted in their seats to look at me.

"Peter Whitlock," I stated. She started going over class and assignments I took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Bella.

_Can I know the plan now? I've been good and I'm anxious! _She bit her pencil and I wish that my dick was the lucky pencil. It's not like biting would hurt me, it'd just feel really good.

_I'm sorry baby, but can't risk you slipping up at my awesomeness and thinking about it too much. Edward might catch on. Besides Alice is sitting next to me reading over my shoulder as we speak. And then she'll know! This secret is staying with me. _I chuckled to myself.

"Something amusing. Peter?" the teacher asked. I shrugged.

"Just thinking about my luck, getting to sit next to the prettiest girl in the whole school," Bella was blushing wildly, I was glad no one was sitting on the other side of me. The teacher glared at me and continued along.

_I'm excited babe, Eddie won't know what hit him. _Bella smiled.

_That's for sure! _

_Can you do me a favor? Cassandra was teasing me about my sex life, I don't like it. I'm currently planning to advance this shit. Make hers bad. _Bella rolled her eyes.

_She did insinuate that you wouldn't win against Edward… and my mate isn't allowed to be teased about his sex life, because if he doesn't step it up, he'll never have one! _Shit, good this weekend, candles, and shit all alone, making sweet love, and fucking til she can't walk straight.

_I think this weekend you'll find out that I've got everything planned out. _Bella flushed and her arousal picked up. Sweet fucking Christ!

Most of my classes were with Bella, we both had gym last period, that's when we'd strike. I'd figured that much from what little she'd told me. She was very tight lipped about it. During lunch, everyone tried to get us to crack, and tell them what was going on. Boys tried approaching Char or Cassandra, they'd get turned down, or have some scary ass glares from Edward. Girls sent me looks, and glared at my Bella. Jealous bitches, they all wish they could be her. Sweet, sexy, beautiful, hot, goddess-like the list went on and on.

Finally last period came. Most of my teachers already hated me, and Bella had been by my side the entire time. Gym, vampire hell. I'm suppose to act weak and slow, I hate it. During the warm ups, Bella tripped up. She sat on the ground cradling her ankle. She shot me a look.

"Coach, I think Bella's hurt," I told him. He glanced at her and nodded.

"Take her to the nurse," Bella clung to me as we limped out the gym. Once we were in the hall she dropped the pretense and ran for the doors. I got the supplies and Bella went to Eddies car.

"Do your vampire thing and get the sunroof open," I forced it open. Bella went to her truck and pulled out what looked like a mannequin in fishing gear, and a fishing pole. I started mixing the cement. She had me poor some into the pot and plant the sign firmly in the pot. Then she had me surround the pot with concrete on the sidewalk in front of Edward's car so it wouldn't move. She instructed me to think of sexy mate time, which she promised would be good, and she'd wear something extra special.

She had be hold up the Volvo, while she poor cement where the tires rested, that kept it from moving. We sealed all the vents and doors, any possible holes. Then I was to bring water and vegetation and fish. I brought bucket loads and filled the car. Bella set up her mannequin and glued him to the top of the car. She glued his fishing pole upright. She took out the paint and got to work on the sign.

_Fork's High Aquarium, a special contribution from Edward Cullen, and Peter Whitlock. _She had me write my one name so I could be pinned for this and become an instant well known trouble maker. With that done she hid the stuff, and had me circled the car and rub my non existent scent to cover hers. She stepped back ot admire her handy work. She was proud.

"I'm going to go lay in my truck, you're going to go wait and watch. The Cullen's will know it's us. But anyone else will think it's you and I'm just an innocent who had no idea and was laying down. Then you'll be the talk of the town. Charlie will ban me from seeing you because of your bad influence," she was breathing down my neck as she ran her hands up and down my arms.

"and I get the fun of sneaking out to my naughty boyfriend," she kissed me deeply. The bell rang and she hopped in her truck feigning rest. The boy that was checking out her ass, Mike Newton was talking with a big group of his friends.

"I hope Bella's okay, she hurt her ankle in gym," now he was being useful, he was spreading around her innocence, even though she was the mastermind behind it all.

"Damn Whitlock got to help her to the nurse, I really wanted to be the one to do that! I cold have been her hero while she was in distress, or at the very least cop a feel," I growled from my perch in the woods.

Suddenly everyone just stopped and stared at the car. A few gasped, mouths fell open, people laughed. Edward glared with rage, he marched up to the sign.

"Whitlock I'll kill you!" she yelled. The Cullen's were frozen along with the students. They were just witnessing Bella's creativity, and wrath.

"Looks like family trouble," one kid joked to his friends. Girls were watching admiringly.

"He's so bad," one sighed. Bella sat up and came out looking at the scene.

"Edward what happened?" she asked innocently. He shot her a look.

"Peter," she gasped. For the most part the students were fooled she had nothing to do with it good, I wanted he to keep her innocence. Well at least her innocence in nonsense, sexually she was to be as naughty as a schoolgirl… role play. Edward's head snapped in my direction. I waved cheerfully. Emmett was full on belly laughing bent over. Rose was laughing a little, Alice had distress all over her face, but giggled a little. Jasper was giddy as ever leaning on Emmett for support as he laughed. Char had tears in her eyes and she laughed. Cassandra went to comfort her mate.

The principal marched out.

"Who did this!" he yelled. Students pointed to the sign. He searched around.

"I'm calling the police," sweet first day and I have police on my ass. I'm living the ultimate dream, not to mention Bella's Chief dad was going to make out relationship even more steamy by forbidding it.

Bella sent me a kiss. I love my mate. She pulled out her phone and texted away, and few seconds later I got a message.

_Every prank gets a reward. 6 total. You just won a shopping trip for sexy lingerie and heels ;) ~Sexy little miss. _I love my mate, I love my life, everything is so perfect.

**This chap was waay fun writing! Haha who's next on her list? Cassandra. **

**Send your love! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so one of those people that puts up outfits, but only major ones, like his reward lingerie or a prom dress or something! Ahahaha I'm a visual person, so I try to explain it, but most times it's easier just to see what I'm talking about! Anyway I'll have pics up later! Here we go! Also I'm very sorry for the long wait! The end of semester, and debate tournaments on weekends got me :p **

**JESSica KIMberly **

**Peter (Can't go wrong here) **

To say Edward was pissed would be an understatement. He growled, snarled, and glared at me every minute on the way home. When we go there Carlisle held a family meeting. Bella sat by my side smirking at everyone's faces of disbelief. Emmett high-fived her, congratulating her on a job well done. Rose was wary, but gave her a proud smile. Jasper was so damn amuse with her. Alice was freaking out, she demanded how we avoided her visions. Char laughed hysterically, while Cassandra tried to comfort Edward.

"Today was… interesting," Carlisle started. Just about everyone snorted. Edward growled.

"Peter, what you did today was reckless and stupid, what do you have to say for yourself?" Esme asked. I shrugged.

"First, my mate made me do it," Bella did not look happy with that answer. I pecked her cheek. "Second, it was a statement, that not all Cullens are so inhumanly perfect. You get 100 on every test, on every assignment, you don't do anything wrong. In your attempts to avoid attention, you draw it. No human is that perfect, and you guys are digging yourselves a hole. I proved that the Cullen's have humanity," Carlisle was in deep thought over what I'd said. Bella grabbed my thigh and gave a squeeze, she was pleased with my answer. Everyone was mulling over what I'd said. Finally Carlisle spoke.

"I can see your point, we all have too high and too perfect expectations. Try not to do anything too crazy please?" he begged. Bella nodded a sweet smile on her face.

"Okay," her voice was sugary sweet. Everyone was doomed.

"Does this mean I can-" Emmett was cut off my Alice.

"No way in Hell," she told him icily. I snorted and picked my mate up, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Well, I better get you home," Bella's fist hit my back weakly.

"Don't hurt yourself sweetheart," I slapped her perfect little ass which just so happened to me right in view.

"You're such a caveman," Bella squealed as I ran out the door.

"I'm possessive of my woman, who wouldn't be when my woman is as hot as you are," Bella's hands slipped down my pants, she squeezed my ass.

"I can't exactly give you a hickey, or bite you, so how do I mark you as mine?" she mused. Her warm little hands kept squeezing.

"Alright babe, time to take your hands off," she huffed but her warm little hands left my pants. I pulled her to her feet. She looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes.

"I'll see you later, my next prank is tonight, I have the supplies you just need to… go into enemy territory," I raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds dangerous," she nodded.

"See ya later babe," she kissed me sweetly. She ran up the drive and I went back into the woods.

At home Alice was tapping her foot waiting on the porch. Jasper was leaning against the wall watching with amusement.

"I see her asking you to come back because the next prank is tonight how can I _not _see who it is, or what you're doing?" she demanded. I smirked.

"My amazing mate is keeping it from you," she pouted.

"No one can evade me!" Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist no doubt emitting some calm happy feelings.

"Let's go Darlin'," he urged. She turned and skipped to the door.

"You're going to have a visitor," she called. I frowned and picked up on a car coming up the drive. I pulled out a cigarette and pretended to smoke. A police cruiser stopped, and out stepped Chief Swan.

"Peter Whitlock?" he asked. I nodded, taking in a drag.

"You vandalized, school property, along with another student's property. Your own cousin," I shrugged.

"I'm warning you, anymore funny business and I'll have you behind bars," I sniggered. That's the best he had?

"I'll be sure not to get caught," his face went red with anger, I took notice that he had Bella's eyes, only not nearly as beautiful or bright. His hand went to his gun in a casual threatening manner.

"Son, we don't take to trouble makers very well," I smiled casually.

"Chief Swan right?" he nodded tersely.

"You've got a pretty daughter," I was enjoying this entirely too much.

"Listen here asshole, you stay away from my daughter," he snapped and got back into his car. I sniggered and finished off my cigarette. Forks was a pretty cool place to hang out at.

"You have such a way with law enforcement," Emmett said from the doorway. I grinned.

"You do realize he'll technically be your father in law right?" I nodded.

"Good to know we'll get along," I stated. He chuckled.

"So…" he started nonchalantly.

"Emmett, I'm not telling you what we're doing," I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"I was going to ask if you'd kick my ass if I got Bella back," I nodded.

"Do anything to her, that is unwanted or causes discomfort and I'll kick your ass," he put his hands up.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," I chuckled.

"I'm mostly kidding, don't do anything to extreme, and if she asks me to, I'll will kick your ass," he smiled. And went off to scheme. I pulled out my phone.

_Emmett's plotting revenge, look out. -Yoda_.

She replied quickly.

_I took that into account, watch me own his ass! -Sexy little miss. _

I chuckled.

_What's my reward for tonight's prank? _-_Yoda _

She took an extra long time replying. I was pleased to find a picture attached.

It was a picture of her cute little belly button. The caption read:

_This gets a piercing. -Sexy little miss. _

And just like that I was hard. Belly button piercings were hot.

_It's like you got a hold of my fantasies book -Yoda_

_There's a book? -Sexy little miss _

_Just a little notebook with some fantasies -Yoda_

_Can I have it? -Sexy little miss _

She'd take one look and be scared, I had some kinky ass shit in there.

_Hell no, that shits private -Yoda _

_*Pouts* Okay how bout you tell me one, and I tell you one TIT for tat -Sexy little miss _

I was intrigued, I wanted to know what my little Bella secretly wanted me to do to her.

_Okay, I want to go to a movie theatre, and have oral sex in the very back row. -Yoda _

_Public sex addict? I'm into anything kinky. For instance you have me tied to a tree while you fuck me like an animal -Sexy little miss_

I groaned out loud. Little nympho.

_I'm so hard, too bad I don't do masturbation, I go for the real deal. -Yoda _

Bella didn't reply for another thirty minutes, and I was worried I'd crossed some line. I paced in my room thinking over what it could have been.

_Sorry Dad got home, I just got a 'talk' about avoided 'that Peter Whitlock whoolagin' I'm sorry if I were there I'd relieve the problem ;) -Sexy little miss _

She was trying to kill me.

_You're playing with fire, I could snap and then you'd no longer have your virtue -Yoda _

_Who says I'll miss it? -Sexy little miss _

I needed to halt this conversation.

_What do we need to do tonight? -Yoda*Pouts* I was enjoying that conversation. Fine, get Edward and Cassandra out of the house. -Sexy little miss _

I tuned in to the conversations around me. They weren't here.

_They're out hunting. -Yoda _

_Hurry get your hot sparkly ass over here, we need to act fast! -Sexy little miss _

I quickly ran to her house. Bella had a bottle of super glue, and a bottle of lube. She wouldn't.

"I already got the super glue mixed with the lube bottle. I got Cassandra to tell me her foreplay," Bella's face twisted in disgust. "She plays with herself while Edward watches, he's into that thing. She likes lube," I nodded.

"Replace her lube with this, and be fast!" I nodded and quickly ran back. I thought about the kind of piercing she'd get, and how hot it would be, as I swiped the lube and replaced it. I swiftly ran back to Bella. She was sprawled out on the bed.

"My dad forbid me from seeing you, it's kind of a turn on, having to sneak around," she smirked and looked at me from under her lashes. Her arousal permeated the room. I inhaled deeply.

"Baby, if we're not careful, you're dad's going to walk in on us doing the deed," she pouted and sat up.

"Edward's so going to kill you," she teased. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like the superglue will be actually work on us, it'll just be awkward and funny," she giggled.

"I know," I wish I was there right now. I laid down with Bella, she told me what we'd need for the other pranks.

**Jasper **

It was pretty easy to ignore the fact that everyone else is having sex, when you're in your own zone with your own mate. Alice was writhing underneath me as I inserted two fingers repeatedly. She was tight, and she'd be like that forever.

Suddenly a scream filled the air and it wasn't a scream of passion. Alice and I covered up quickly and made out way to Edward and Cassandra's room. I closed my eyes after getting a glimpse. Cassandra's hand was stuck on her snatch and her other hand on her breast.

"Super glue? Bella is pure evil," Emmett stated. Suddenly he was afraid. Sex was his favorite activity, the fact that Bella would stoop low enough to prank sex, frightened him. Alice, Rose, and Char were worried. Bella was a force to be reckoned with. Cassandra and Edward solved their problem and promptly burned all lube in the house. They'd originally set out to burn their own, but Emmett gathered all of his and dumped it in the pile. Alice and I gathered ours and burned it.

"Anyone else afraid?" Rose asked. The remainder of us nodded. Everyone but Carlisle and Esme were in the living room. Edward and Cassandra were relieved, their horror was over. Now it was sit and wait, we were sitting ducks.

"She's mastered getting around Alice. Edward can't hear her, and I know she doesn't tell Peter until the very end. The best we can do is watch them at all times be alert, and I'll pick up on any out of place emotions," I said. Alice was tucked under my arm her head on my chest.

"She could have had us glued together," Edward said horrified, as he petted her Cassandra's hair. Cassandra shook her head.

"She knew, she was asking me about sex because she's a virgin, I told her about …" So Bella knew what she was doing, she'd done her research.

"Has anyone else been asked questions?" Cassandra asked. We nodded.

"We've been getting to know each other for the past week. Of course questions were asked. Char and Cassandra are new, so Char has she asked anything particularly bizarre," Char was curious as she mentally analyzed every conversation they'd had.

"Nothing that raises alarm," she stated. Peter came in whistling merrily. We all looked up at him.

"Please tell us who's next?" Emmett demanded. he smirked.

"She said it'd be more frightening to know your next but to never know when we'd strike. Char," his smirk grew. As Char's eyes widened. "You're next," with that he went down to his room. Char was filled with an anticipated fear.

"We're so doomed," Emmett said. We nodded.

**I'm so excited for the rest of the pranks! Char's is a going to be fun! Send some love! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I looked at the past chaps and realized a mistake, there will be 7 pranks so 7 rewards not 7 lol sorry. **

**Char **

It was eating away at me, when would she strike, how would she strike? Peter stayed in his room all night which made me feel a little better. I sat on my bed, how would she act? When? I'd seen two pranks and I really didn't want to be next.

**Peter**

In the morning Char would face quite a surprise. I'd set up everything exactly as Bella told me to, then went to my room and played around on my harmonica. Char wouldn't be going to school tomorrow.

**Char**

Morning came, I got dressed for school and made my way down to the garage. As I stepped into the garage I sensed it, something wasn't. A large bucket of chocolate syrup and honey fell on my head. Dowsing me. That's it? This was what I was so afraid of? I laughed, Bella must not be all the feared. Everyone stared at me confused.

"That was… mild," Emmett said. I nodded. Peter smirked when he saw me and pulled out his phone. He took a few pictures.

"She asked for pictures," he stated and got on his motorcycle. I went back in to shower.

"I'll be back in a few, don't leave without me," I called, I showered swiftly closing my eyes and letting the water rinsed away the sticky syrup and honey. I rinsed myself thoroughly with body wash and shampoo. When I towled off I was still sticky, I looked down at the towel, it had sugar on it. Nice, Bella. I hopped back into the shower and pulled out another towel, only… I was still sticky. I frowned and looked in the mirror. I shrieked. I was blue, my hair, my skin, all blue! Alice, Rose, and Cassandra rushed in, their eyes widened.

"What?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know," Alice brought me some clothes.

"Get dressed start from the beginning," I nodded. When I was dressed I went out to meet everybody. Emmett guffawed. I glared.

"I went to shower, when I got out I was still sticky my towel had a little sugar on it, so I showered again, I was still sticky and I was blue!" Alice got that far away look she went into the bathroom and everyone followed her. She unscrewed the shower head and out came a lifesaver, and the little blue thing you put in the toilet to make the water blue. She checked the shampoo and body wash, they also had the blue stuff. That explains the sticky feeling, and the blue.

"Her pranks are coming in parts now," Jasper stated.

"This is getting serious," Edward stated. I nodded, looks like I'm not going to school. I'm blue!

**Bella **

They were on edge, I knew that. And I enjoyed it. My next target: Rose.

I met Peter in the parking lot, I kissed me deeply, and fully. Many of the student body gawked at us. Chief daughter, and the bad boy.

"I'll let the girls give me a makeover and make me look at sexed up and smoking," I told him. He smiled at his next reward.

"So who's next?" he asked. I smirked and took hold of his hand.

"Let's wait for them to show up," twenty minutes later Emmett's jeep, and Rose's BMW pulled up. They eyed me warily.

"Rosie!" I called sweetly. "Watch your back?" I practically sang and winked. I waved cheerily at them and skipped to class with Peter. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Did you know you're sexy when you're vindictive?" I shook my head.

"Well you do now," I blushed.

"Did you get what I asked for?" he nodded.

"Excellent," I kissed his cheek.

"You're pretty handy," I told him. She chuckled, a girl passed by batting her eyes at him. He didn't even look at her, he was gazing down at me.

"You Bella, are beautiful, these petty girls couldn't hold an ounce of my attention," I flushed. He kissed my cheeks, and led me into English. Halfway through Alice sent me a note.

_Rose is afraid, she won't leave Emmett's side. _I smirked internally, this was all going according to plan. I pretended to frown, and act like that was a bad thing. As soon as class was over Alice ran to Rose, no doubt to tell her she'd be safe with Emmett by her side.

During 5th period I snuck off and drove to the Cullen's I snuck up into Emmett and Rose's room. All of Rose's clothes I trashed, leaving only the sluttiest outfit I could find. I put a bucket of bud over the door so it'd fall on her.

Next I snuck to the garage. I made work of all the tires except her flashy red BMW. On the back window I put a sign that said for a free night of fucking call: and her number. I wiped imaginary sweat off my brow. Now for some fun. In all of Rose's cars I slashed the leather, I poured sugar into the gas tanks and unloosened things in the engine. I left the BMW able to run. She needed to be seen in it. Finally I made my way back to school. Peter exchanged a look with me. I nodded, his job was to make sure Rose went to her room alone, and then follow her around to keep tabs of what happened. Rose and Emmett stayed practically glued together. I kissed Peter fully, and slipped a paper into his pocket.

"See you later baby," I practically purred, and went to my truck. His jaw fell open when he read the note. Good.

**Peter**

I looked at the little piece of paper in wonder.

_For Char's prank, I'll be getting a very _special_ wax. For Rose, I'll look into Cosmo, apparently they have good blow job lessons ;) _

Just like that I was horny as hell. I climbed stiffly into my bike and drove in a hurry to toward home. Rose and Emmett were just about to go upstairs. Separate them, but how.

"Hey Emmett Bella wants to know which video game's your favorite," he raced towards his games collecting them all in his arms. Rose continued upstairs. Her little shriek proved she'd stumbled into the beginning. Emmett set his thing down and ran upstairs.

"Baby are you alright?" Rose huffed.

"Go check the shower," she growled. I laughed joyously, my Bella had them all on edge. Rose showered and went to her closet. Her next shriek was even worse then before.

"Baby what's wro-" Emmett started. I chuckled to myself in my room.

"My clothes!" Rose screamed.

"You can run over to Port Angeles and buy some more," Emmett rationalized.

"Have you seen what she left me?" Rose hissed. Emmett mmhmm'd half heartedly. I wouldn't mind seeing Bella in Daisy dukes, and a stripper halter top. Not to mention the fuck me peep toe heels.

"I need to go immediately," she barked and marched out. I went to the living room and made a deal of looking suspicious around Emmett's games. He shot Rose a pleading look.

"Baby," he begged. She rolled her eyes and marched into the garage. This shriek topped all.

"My cars!" she bellowed. Emmett glared at me.

"Warn Bella, the shits about to hit the fan," he growled and turned to comfort Rose. I grabbed him harshly.

"Don't. Ever. Tell. Me. To. _Warn._ My. Mate. Ever again. You threaten her again I'll kick your ass," he harrumphed but nodded. Rose's BMW started and she raced out. Time to wait.

A few hours later Rose came back looking disgruntled she had Emmett help her with the bags. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked annoyed.

"Hey babe name's Scott, I've got us a room at Flow Inn meet me there for a good, hard, fuck,"

"What? Listen asshole-" Emmett grabbed the phone.

"Leave my wife alone," he growled and hung up. They went to their room. The calls continued. All obscene and demanding. Rose was confused and upset. Emmett comforted her, but wanted to know what was going on. Finally after a rather obscene offer for gangbang Emmett demanded what was going on. I pointed to the garage.

"Damn it Bella," he hissed. He tour off the sticker and promptly destroyed Rose's phone. She'd get a new number and phone.

All of us gathered in the living room. Everyone was scared but Rose's mouth twitched.

"She's a hardcore bitch," she said and let out a laugh. "That was genius, oh Peter you two are so perfect for each other it's scary," she continued to laugh and soon everyone was laughing too.

"It's still scary though, never knowing," Alice voiced. The humorous atmosphere got serious. Thank you Jasper.

"We're shopping Friday, she's planning to strike before then," I offered. There was a little bit of relief.

"Tomorrow's Wednesday, that leaves Alice, Emmett, and Jasper," Cassandra acknowledged. My phone vibrated.

_My spidey senses are tingling are you guys talking about little ole me? -Sexy little miss _

"That shits just scary," Emmett said reading over my shoulder.

"It's the human, much more frightening version of you," I chuckled, proud of my girl.

_We are. -Yoda_

_Jasper! I hope you hear the jaws theme song… -Sexy little miss _

I laughed my ass off and gave Jasper the phone. Char giggled a little, Jasper didn't look happy at all. Time to go visit my sexy mate.

**Ahahaha I loved writing the pranks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First, let's put it on the table. I am not promoting going out and doing these pranks. Most of you should know these are illegal and can get you in trouble. It's merely FICTION, and taking account the context, should NEVER be tried in real life. Second, most of these 'pranks' have severe consequences, so doing them will get you in A LOT of trouble. Finally, it's come to my attention that the phone call thing for Rose was cruel. Considering that it's my story, and my view and approach to this, you'll have to accept it. **

**I won't be updating this story for a while so thank you. Keep this in mind. And question: How many of you would ACTUALLY do these? Seriously it's common sense that it'll get you in a shit load of trouble. Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**A few of you have expressed how much you dislike the pranks, and that they're getting too intense. That's the direction I was trying to achieve, her going to far, the pranks coming to an end and whatever. So here we go **

**Bella**

"Peter this is getting boring," I groaned flopping down onto my bed. He ran a hand through my hair. I sighed at the feeling.

"Baby, I think you've proved your point," he admonished. I giggled a bit into my pillow.

"Let's make a peace offering, I'm done with this, I want things to go back to normal," I hopped up.

"Is Charlie asleep?" he cocked his head and nodded.

"Take me to the Cullen's?" I asked. I picked me up and jumped out the window. I squealed a little. Peter chuckled as he ran.

"I'm assuming Alice and I are shopping on Friday? I want to do that tomorrow, then Friday you and I can go do some secret date, Saturday we'll have the night to ourselves," I played with his collar a bit. He purred to himself softly. I smirked.

"The girls will like that," he said. I nodded into his chest. The Cullen house came into view. Peter walked me in and sat me in front of everyone.

"So…" I started off. "This is getting lame, and kind of destructive, I'm done," Emmett looked at me disbelieving.

"Is this a trick?" he asked. I shook my head. Edward was scanning Peter, Alice was searching the future, and Jasper was monitoring my emotions.

"Year, So girls, tomorrow after school we'll go shopping. Peter and I have a date Friday Alice, can you cover for me?" she beamed and nodded.

"Charlie loves me!" she chirped. I nodded.

"And he hates Peter so I get to sneak around," Peter kissed my shoulder blade.

"Anyway so yeah truce?" I asked. Slowly everyone nodded.

"Just a little tiny bit of payback?" Emmett pleaded. I snorted.

"If you can get past Peter," I turned to Peter he was issuing a standard touch my mate and you die glare. I giggled.

"I'm glad that's over, that shit was getting intense," I nodded.

"Sorry bout that, got carried away," **(As did I :p) **

"Get over here and give my smurf ass a hug," Char yelled. I giggled and ran over hugging her happily.

"Alright bitches! It's over lets party!" Emmett yelled. I laughed.

**Okay, so this will be my last update for a while. BYE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This message will be brief but… I have to take a break. More like I'm being forced off the computer, because my grades have dropped, my computer time is restricted. I can still pop on for email every now and again. So I'll be doing occasional review replies, and messaging. Please no harsh words, I'll have this solved soon! **

**JESSERS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Many have misunderstood, that I am ending the story. I'm not. As addressed I'm merely on probation over here, and I can't be on the computer as much so I won't be updating again SOON thanks all for your reviews. **

**Now what you should know, don't be upset, those who expressed that the pranks were getting a little much, made a point. This story was going on a tangent about pranks, and not focusing on the actual story. I was very mad with myself for messing that up. Thank you all I'll update again when I'm not in trouble. **


	15. Chapter 15

**EEEP! I'm BA-ACK! :D **

**Bella **

Peter still hadn't given Emmett his fingers back, the ass deserved it. He ruined my fucking date! My first with Peter, and now I get to spend the rest of the weekend resting on the couch while Peter massages my bruised muscles.

_Flashback_

_I'd spent hours getting ready. Alice had bought me a sexy little blue dress that I knew Peter was going to love. The lingerie I'd chosen was black and lacy, Peter was going to die. My hair was curled slightly and ruffled sexily, my eyes were smoky and my lips were sparkling with gloss. I jumped when there was a tap at my window, I glanced at the clock, Peter was early. I opened the window, only Peter wasn't there Emmett was in the tree smirking. _

"_Pay backs a bitch," he stated and then he grabbed me. I screamed out for Peter, his stupid ass should be protecting me from assholes like Emmett. _

"_He's out running an errand," Emmett stated. Gah! I didn't even have my phone it was in my purse in the house. _

"_Emmett you jackass, I'm going to have Peter kick your ass," he chuckled. _

"_This is for Rosey, Char, Ed, and Cass," he stated. I groaned. _

"_Emmett I'm suppose to go on a date!" he chuckled. _

_We arrived at the Cullen house, everyone was gone, Emmett pulled out duct tape first he wrapped me so my arms and legs were bound tightly, then he placed a strip over my mouth. Then he threw me over his shoulder and went to the top of the stairs, from there he stood on a step ladder and taped me to the high ceiling so I was directly over the floor next to the stairs, if I fell it'd hurt a lot and break some bones. Emmett chuckled. _

"_Try not to move, you might fall," he put the ladder away and ran out the door. _

"_See ya!" I stayed perfectly still, desperately hoping not to fall. Tears leaked out my eyes, damn it how the hell was I getting out of this? _

_I waited hours, finally everyone came back from what I assumed was hunting. They had mud and leaves in their hair and clothes. Emmett glanced up at me and smirked. No one else seemed to notice me. Alice and Rose sat on the couch looking through magazines, Cass and Edward were by the piano, Jasper and Carlisle walked right passed me and into their study's, Esme was in the kitchen making food and Emmett sat in front of the T.V. playing video games. I glared at his stupid ass. Suddenly my body jolted a little, a strand of tape hung limply, another strand came loose, I began to panic. Damn it Emmett! Jasper and Edward came down confused. _

"_Emmett what's going on?" Jasper asked. He shrugged his shoulders. The door flew open and landed on the floor. I breathed a sigh of relief Peter was standing at the door seething. _

"_Emmett, I'm giving you three seconds to tell me where my mate is," Emmett's face held horror and fear. Edward's head shot up and he looked at me. Half the tape had come loose and I was dangling precariously. Everyone else looked up at me in horror, Peter's head shot up, his eyes held worry, and fear. _

"_Emmett you ass-" the tape jerked and I was hurtling for the floor. I screamed into the tape as I fell fast to the floor. And then my entire body was in pain. Peter's arms caught me, but it was like landing on stone pillars. I struggled to breath with only my nose, and I knew I was bruised. Peter pulled the tape from my mouth carefully. _

"_I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm sorry," he whispered pulling the tape off. It stuck to my dress and legs. In the end, I was red, my dress was ruined, my make up and hair were messed up and my perfect night was ruined. Tears escaped my eyes. _

"_Are you okay? Is something hurt," I nodded. _

"_My arms and stomach, but I just wanted this night for us, and now it's all ruined," a sob broke my chest, and it hurt, I think I bruised some ribs. He growled, his eyes wild and feral. _

"_Carlisle," he snapped Carlisle ushered me upstairs so he could check for injuries, I heard loud crashes and growls. I hope Emmett loses a body part. Carlisle's diagnoses was four bruised ribs, and some nasty bruises on my arms, stomach, and chest. _

"_Go rest Bella, you need to heal," I nodded and went into Peter's room. _

_End flashback _

"Do you need anything baby? Water? Juice? Soda? Ice cream?" I giggled.

"No I'm fine, just…" I sighed. He rubbed my shoulder. "I was looking forward to this weekend is all," he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you I-" I pressed my finger to his lips.

"It's not your fault, besides you took care of Emmett that's all that matters," he chuckled darkly.

"I should have taken more than just his fingers, but I think reattaching his leg and the bites hurt like a bitch," I giggled.

"Let's just relax and be us for a while okay? We'll go out as soon as you feel better," I nodded. He kissed my and nuzzled my neck.

"By the way, you looked sexy as hell tonight," I flushed.

"What was under that dress?" he purred. I moved his dress shirt to the side and showed him the top of my lacy bra. He growled low in his throat.

"I could be enjoying you right now, damn Emmett, I'll be back I need to kick his ass again," I grabbed his hand.

"I'll make it up to you, leave him alone okay?" he nodded reluctantly then perked up.

"How will you make it up to me?"

"Peter, are you always horny?" I asked incredulously. He nodded happily.

"Trust me baby, you're going to love me for it," I giggled while he nuzzled my neck.

"So sweet, so soft, so warm," he moaned.

"Peter, behave," I said laughing. He harrumphed but laid down next me while we watched T.V. Emmett sucks

**Short, funny, good start! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	16. NEWS UPDATE RETURN

To all my readers, I am so sorry.

I've encountered stories I love and have literally felt my heart fall that they were never going to be updated.

All I can say is life took a turn for the worse, death, depression, and school weighed on me heavily.

I will be slowly returning where I left off to hopefully finish my stories. Please PM me if any of you have any ideas or feedback, I need to 'refind' my stories.

I. Am. Back.


End file.
